The present invention relates to improvements in an offset type tractor.
An offset type tractor has been developed so that a ground working machine such as cultivator may readily be mounted adjacent to the center of the tractor body and its working status may well be watched from the driver's seat. In such a tractor, driving means such as an engine and a transmission case, and a supporting frame therefor are eccentrically disposed at either side with respect to the center line of the tractor body width while a control wheel and a driver's seat are disposed on the center line of the tractor body width.
The control wheel is consequently supported by a supporting post extended from a portion of the tractor body toward the virtual center line of the tractor body. Namely, the steering shaft of the control wheel is disposed at a place different from the mounting place of the supporting post. It subsequently makes difficult to provide a structure which may adjust the control wheel in the direction close to or away from a driver according to his physical features.
In addition, because a working machine is attached to the tractor at the position in front of and below the control wheel, a steering mechanism for travelling wheels cannot be located at this position but located adjacent to the front travelling wheels. This also causes the control wheel connected to the steering shaft to be disposed at a place different from the supporting post mounting place.